Zootopia Stories Requests
by Dellinah
Summary: Pretty much what the title says: you give me an idea and I write a drabble/one-shot about it!
1. Requests!

_Hey there guys!_

 _I seem to have hit a wall with most of my stories because it has been hard to have inspiration to update any of them, so I decided I wanted to try this 'request' thing. I have seen many people doing it, but never did one myself._

 _All you have to do is give me an everyday situation (Ex. 'Judy has a song stuck in her head') concerning any characters from Zootopia and I will write a drabble or a one-shot about it. You can give me details if you want or just the situation. Please keep in mind that I won't do all requests since I need to be inspired, but I won't be too picky either._

 _The only rules is: no mature content. Other than that, anything is allowed!_

 _I am not a Judy x Nick shipper so I'm not really all that thrilled about requests that have them as a couple, but that does not mean you can't request it. If the idea is good and I get inspired, I'll do it no matter what!_

 _So yeah, let's see if this works out._

 _Thanks for reading, hope some of you actually give me some ideas! Feel free to use the review system or to send me a message if you prefer that :)_

 _\- Dellinah_


	2. Funny Bunny Infatuation

**Author's note:** First chapter! I was surprised that I actually got some requests. I got ideas from all the reviews and some I still plan on doing, but this one was the one that it was the simplest to figure out and the shortest to write so I made it the first. I hope I'm able to make them good or at least readable. ZooFan and Gyda0248, so far I plan on doing your requets next.

 **Requested by:** Grand Puma (Guest). PS: Also, I changed her age from 18 to 15 because it worked better with the plot/character I came up with, hope that's ok. I'll always try not to change the requests.

 **Summary:** To mess up with Nick, Judy introduces him to her sister, who she knows has a celebrity crush on the fox since she first saw him.

* * *

 _ **Funny Bunny Infatuation**_

"Hey there, birthday girl, what's taking you so long? We're waiting for you!" Judy said cheerily as she opened her sister's bedroom door. She walked into the room and closed the door behind her as her sister Sophia turned around to look at Judy.

"Oh, hey, Judy. I'm just making sure I look okay." Sophia rushed out, obviously nervous; looking at Judy for a split second before looking back at her own reflection. Sophia was sitting by her dressing table, obsessively checking on her reflection over and over again as she analyzed every single detail there was on her face.

Judy chuckled at her sister's nervousness, watching it as the white bunny with green eyes fluffed her ears for what she knew had to be the 50th time. Judy rolled her eyes and approached her sister from behind, placing her hands on her shoulders and bending over to give her sister a kiss on the cheek.

"You look beautiful." Judy then looked forward to look at the mirror in front of them, admiring her sister's reflection. "Look at you turning 15 tonight! Feels like just yesterday you got your ears stuck on the driving wheel and I had to help you untie them."

Sophia blushed at the memories, hiding her face with her hands. "Judy!"

"What?" Judy chuckled. "You're my little sister, bringing up embarrassing stuff about you is part of what I do. But jokes aside," Judy took one of her hands to her sister's chin and lifted Sophia's head so that she was looking at her reflection, "You look amazing."

That got the white bunny to smile shyly.

"Are you sure? Like, ok," She said, turning away from her mirror and standing up before she began pacing around the room. "Do you think my ears are fluffy enough? Oh, what if I fluffed them too much? Do they make me look like a stuffed bunny? Judy, do I look like a stuffed bunny? I look like a stuffed bunny, don't I? I can't go outside looking like a stuff-"

Judy chuckled as she rolled her eyes again, watching it as her sister paced around. Her speed increased with each stride. Judy walked over to her and held her by her shoulders, interrupting her sentence as she turned Sophia around so that they were eye to eye.

"First of all, if you keep walking like that, there's going to be a rut anytime soon." Judy then moved her hands down and took Sophia's hands in hers, knowing that her sister had always been concerned about her looks. "And you look absolutely perfect. I'm not just saying that, you're beautiful!"

Sophia gave a confident smile as Judy's words calmed her down, but then she looked down at herself and analyzed her dress before frowning.

"But are you sure I don't look-"

Judy rolled her eyes and took her sister by her wrist, dragging her along as she walked towards the door. "Sophia, you look absolutely stunning. Now we have to go, people are waiting for us! You know how uncle Joe gets if he doesn't eat cake soon."

"But…" Sophia looked at the door and then looked back at her dressing table, trying to stand her ground, but Judy was strong enough to drag her against her will. Realizing she had no other option she took a deep and straightened up. "Ok. Let's go."

"Great." Judy smiled, chuckling at what was about to happen.

...

Sophia smiled when she and Judy got to the front door. Their garden had been decorated with the most beautiful settings Sophia had ever seen.

There was upbeat music playing, their brother Randy being the DJ; a table full of food in the middle of the garden; some balloons and toys scattered around for their younger siblings as they ran around and played with each other; their parents sat on the table as they talked with the other adults, such as their uncles, aunts and…

"Wait." Sophia said; her eyes widening as she took in the sight in front of her. She jumped aside and hid behind her sister. "Is, is that… The fox sitting beside our dad…"

"Oh, did I forget to tell you?" Judy smiled and said it in a way that made it sound like that rather than forgetting to tell it, she had omitted it. "I invited my coworker Nick for your party. I'm so sorry, I totally should have asked! I can go and politely ask him to leave if you w-"

"Are you crazy?" Sophia smiled as she exclaimed. "It's, it's great! How, how are my ears? Are you sure they don't make me look like a stuffed bunny?"

"Oh, right!" Judy said, again with a sly smile. "I totally forgot that you have a thing for Nick since you saw him in Zootopia when I became a cop. I should take something to improve my memory shouldn't I? First I forget to tell you about him and now I forgot about that! I'm such a dumb bunny."

"No, I mean, I don't have a thing for him." Sophia said as her face became red. "I just, I admire his good job as a cop."

Judy raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "He sleeps in the car when we're trying to catch people going over the speed limit. Well, if that's the case I don't suppose you'd be interested in meeting him, maybe you should go talk to Uncle Joe instead, I heard he has some super exciting news about his new tools…"

"No!" Sophia yelled, only then noticing what she had done. She cleaned her throat and pretended that hadn't happened. "I mean, I think it would be really disrespectful if he came to my birthday party and I didn't introduce myself, that's it."

Judy chuckled and covered her mouth to suppress it. "Alright then, let's go there."

Sophia cheerily hopped up and down as Judy took her hand and took her to the table, amused at the excited shrieks her younger sister was letting out.

...

"Hey Nick!" Judy said as she approached the table. Nick turned his attention from Judy's father – with whom he was having a fascinating conversation about blueberries – to the cop bunny when she called him. "This is my sis-"

Judy turned sideways where she thought her sister was, only to find that the spot by her side was empty. She frowned for a moment before turning around and realizing her sister was hiding behind her. Judy rolled her eyes and stepped aside to reveal the white bunny. Once Sophia realized she had been exposed she straightened herself up in a jump, forcing a smile and chuckling awkward.

"This," Judy rolled her eyes, "Is my sister Sophia. She's our birthday bunny! She's 15 today."

"Oh, hello Sophia." Nick greeted as he reached out for her. "Judy has told me much about you. Great birthday party you have here."

"H-hi… Judy has told me much about you too…"

Sophia stared at his open paw, her mouth twitching in an unsure smile and she didn't realize she wasn't breathing until she needed to do so. She got to reach out for him as well, but retracted her paw just when it was going to touch his out of embarrassment, wiping her hands on her dress and looking aside to disguise her blush. Judy chuckled and Nick raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Oh, look at that, uncle Joe managed to get himself soaked in carrot juice. Oh boy, I better go there to help him. Uncle Joe, I'm coming! Sophia, why don't you keep Nick some company while I go there?"

Before Nick could even notice it, the white bunny was sitting by his side as the gray bunny hopped away. He looked down at Sophia, realizing she was too close to comfort. She had her head propped up on her hands as she looked up at him with a dreamy look.

"So, hum, Sophia." Nick said awkwardly as he scooted away from her, desperate to get rid of the awkward silence that surrounded them. "You're tuning 15, hum? It's a, a great age."

"Your fur is so bright." Sophia said absent-mindedly as she sighed dreamingly.

"Uh…" Nick frowned, astonished. "Thanks?"

"How is it to be a cop? It must be so nice to be a hero!" She said, her eyes shining bright as she scooted closer to him. "Have you ever caught any bandits?"

"Oh, hum, it's pretty cool; except for when your sister there gives me a hard time with one of her speeches about being responsible." He said with a smile, using his thumb to point at Judy, who was trying to help Uncle Joe to get his head out of the juice jar after he mysteriously got stuck there. "And yeah, I put that 'Smell weather' behind bars!"

"You must have been awesome!"

"Well, can't say I wasn't, but I wouldn't have done it without Judy."

"Oh, she's great, but I bet you were spectacular!" The bunny almost jumped out of her seat out of excitement.

Nick blinked in surprise. "Uh, thanks, I guess I was really impressive-"

"I love your voice! I could hear you talking all day long!" Sophia said, her legs swinging back and forth in excitement as she giggled and felt her face getting warm again.

Nick shook his head, confused. "Uh, I, uh, thanks, I was born with it."

He flinched when she began laughing euphorically. "You're so funny! You must be fun at parties!"

He looked around and shook his head again, wondering if that crazy bunny had forgotten they were at a party. He expected her to say something else, but all she did was stare at him as if there was nothing else in the world.

"Thanks, I do like to joke around." Awkward silence between them reigned. "Hum, wanna hear a joke?"

"Yes, I'd love to! I'm all ears." She said with an excited smile, causing him to chuckle lightly at the fact that her ears were so big and fluffy.

"Ok, so, what do you call a three-humped camel?"

"I don't know! What do you call it?" She said, laughing even before he told her the answer.

"Pregnant!" He let out a breathless laugh as he nudged her size. She stared at him laughing for a few seconds before she exploded in laugh herself. A few seconds later Nick stopped laughing, but the bunny continued, which made the situation a little awkward. He sat in silence, clueless as to what to do until she stopped laughing.

"You really are funny!"

"Thanks…" He scooted away from her again. "But that wasn't even that funny…" He muttered under his breath, still confused at her reaction.

"I'm really happy you came to my party!" She said in an outburst, once again only realizing what she did after she had done it. Her eyes widened and she cleaned her throat, shrinking on her seat as she blushed again, looking aside. "I, I mean, I'm glad you came."

He smiled at her. "It's my pleasure. This party is really fun."

Sophia chuckled when Nick stroked her head, fluffing her ears even more. She giggled and closed her eyes in embarrassment, causing the fox to raise an eyebrow at her and take his hand away from her, afraid he was making her uncomfortable.

"Are you ok?" Nick asked as she giggled.

She looked up at him with bright eyes, but before she could say anything they heard Judy's mom calling everyone. It was time to sing happy birthday and eat the cake. Sophia jumped out of her seat and held Nick's paw, tugging on it.

"Come on, Nick, you're going to sing happy birthday to me, aren't you? Please? Pretty please?" She pleaded as she jumped up and down, holding his paw.

"Hey, calm down. Of course I will, I mean, there's cake involved." He stood up from his seat as well and attempted to take his paw away from her, but before he could she began walking and dragged him along to the table where the cake was. He chuckled and let the little excited bunny drag him along, amused at her.

...

Sophia smiled widely as everyone finished singing her happy birthday and she blew her candles happily. Everyone cheered and shout out best wishes, clapping. The crowd did not go quiet until Stu announced that it was time to cut the cake. Everyone watched it as he cut out the first piece and gave it to Sophia.

"Although everyone here deserves it, I want to give the first piece of cake to Nick." She said as her face got warm again and she chuckled in excitement as she walked over the fox and tiptoed, handing him the first slice. "Our special guest! Thanks for coming."

"Uh, well," He said, mildly sheepish from having everyone looking at him. He did not notice Judy shaking her head and chuckling quietly by his side as he took the piece from Sophia's hands. "Thanks, it means a lot."

She shrieked before going back to the table to announce who she would give the second piece to. As she did so, Nick began eating the cake and looked down at Judy.

"Your little sister is… Interesting." He said, not knowing how to word his thoughts.

Judy rolled her eyes at his obliviousness. "Well, little guys do tend to act a little weird when they have a crush."

"Hum…" His eyes widened as he choked on the cake, coughing. "What?!"

Judy burst out in laughter. "She has a little crush on you ever since she saw you when you became a cop and I took my family there to watch it. I can't believe you didn't notice it, you should have seen your face!"

"Uh, wait, what?" Nick said, still surprised. "She's a kid, how can she…?"

"Nick, it's just a celebrity crush. She has had one of those before; she will have another once she gets over you, same old story. It's completely innocent. Though she does tend to overreact a little about it."

"A little? She managed to make me uncomfortable!" He shrugged. "At least this cake is good."

Judy chuckled. "Good. That's my payback for when you put salt in my coffee instead of sugar." She playfully punched his arm. "Hope you learned your lesson."

He chuckled and looked down at her. "You dumb bunny! But I have to say Carrots; that was a good prank. But I'm never, ever going to come to another Hopps family party while I live!"

Judy chuckled and shook her head, smiling when she saw Sophia walking towards her to give her a piece of cake.

"Here is yours, Judy! Sorry it took so long, but it's not easy when you have 275 other siblings to give cake to." She shrugged.

"That's fine." Judy smiled as she stroked her sister's head. "Happy birthday, Sophia!"

"Hum, Nick…" Sophia said, turning to Nick. "Our cousin Ray's birthday is next week, there's going to be a party for him at their farm. Would you like to come too?"

"Oh, hum, Sophia, I'd love to, but I…"

Her expectant happy eyes slowly became sad as her hope began to fade away, giving Nick a heartbreaking look. He felt his heart sinking inside his chest and sighed in defeat.

"Sure, Sophia. I'll be there. Can't wait to see you again!" He smiled down at her as he chuckled. Her eyes quickly brightened up again as she jumped to give him a hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! I can't wait! Oh, I'm going to play hide and seek with some of my little siblings, because my mom said I have to, you know… But would you like to play with me- I mean, play with us?"

He nodded, not being able to say no at her puppy-like face. "Sure. Go ahead, I'll meet you soon!"

"Okay!" She jumped in joy. "I'll be waiting!" Sophia then turned around and ran towards her younger siblings. "Guys, Nick said he's going to play too! Isn't he great? Isn't he great?"

Judy chuckled loudly.

"What are you laughing at, Carrots?" He said as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"We have 275 siblings and 449 cousins. We have birthday parties every weekend and holiday. She's going to invite you to all of them until she gets over you. You won't break her heart, will you?"

Nick's eye twitched as his mouth dropped and he sighed. "You bunnies sure do like having kids."

"What can I say?" Judy shrugged with a sly smile. "We are good at multiplying."

* * *

 **Well, hope it was enjoyable. This really did help me to get over some of my block, it feels so good to publish something again! Remember that requests are welcome, and I hope you liked this!**


End file.
